Dark Come Soon
by xCinematic
Summary: Jade is depressed. She doesn't even have the energy to bully anyone anymore. Feeling desperate, she lets the one person who drives her insane the most comfort her. Will she be enough to guide Jade out of her depression? JORI. Rated T for language.
1. Chp 1 - Problems

**~Dark Come Soon~**

**Chapter One ~ Problems**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of the characters from the show. **

**Warning: Some things may not match the show perfectly but for the most part it will.**

**Jade POV**

Today sucks.

I'm having one of those days where literally everything goes wrong. First, my mom decided she would wake me up 15 minutes before my alarm goes off, I'm sure for no reason other than to piss me off. Those 15 minutes do make a difference. Second, I'm in the shower washing my face and soap gets in my eyes making me spend extra time trying to rinse my burning eyes making the water turn cold before I finish. On my way to the car, someone decided it'd be funny to NOT pick up their dog shit when it went in my yard. Of course I step in it. I get to school and my favorite teacher, Mr. Sikowitz, is out today. His class is one of the few things I look forward to each day. Class still went on but it wasn't the same with the sub. Did I mention Beck was shooting me daggers the entire time?

Now, here I am at the lunch table and the bonehead Robbie just spilled his water bottle all over me. Normally, I'd scream his head off and probably give him a look that would make him scared to come to school for the rest of the week. I'm sure that's what he's waiting for.

"Jade, I am so sorry! It was an accident, I swear! I am so so sorry," he pleaded with me. He looks as if he's about to cry.

"Whatever." I look around at everyone's faces. Shock on every single one, mouths hanging open. Robbie asks if he can get me some napkins but I just look away before getting up and going to the bathroom. What is with me today? I don't feel like myself.

I'm standing by the hand dryer with the bottom of my shirt underneath the hot air blowing out when Tori comes in. She's the last person I want to see right now. Her perkiness and happiness from her perfect life just irk me to no end. It's not fair that everything in someone's life can go right. Even when I think some bad luck is finally coming her way, it turns into something good.

"What Vega? Can't you just use a different bathroom when I'm in here?" I spat at her. I don't even look at her reaction.

"Jade, I came to see if you are alright… back there, when you didn't freak out on Robbie, well, that wasn't like you," she hesitated. "I just wanted to make sure nothing's wrong."

"Well, sucks for you. Everything's wrong. And you can't fix anything so just go back to your happy life and stay out of mine."

"What's wrong, Jade? You can tell me."

"Like I would tell _you _any of my problems. Get lost."

"I want to help you. Something must be really wrong for you to just walk off and not torture someone after they spilled stuff on you. You looked so sad." I looked at her and I could tell she actually meant it when she said she wanted to help me. But she couldn't help me. No one could but especially not her. She's one of the problems.

"Tori, I mean it, I don't want your help. Leave me alone." I gave her a dark look, hoping she'd get scared and give it up.

"No, I won't." Of course not. She never makes anything easy.

"You can't force a person to tell you anything, Vega. Want to know what's wrong right now? My problem right now is that a really annoying person that I very much dislike won't just let me be. I'm going to class now." With that I walked out and went to my next class. I couldn't really help but feel a little guilty about being so mean when I believe she was genuinely concerned. Nevertheless, I was always rude to her, so I'm sure she's fine with it.

I entered the Chemistry room and got ambushed right away by Beck. He asked me if I was alright as we walked to our lab table. We broke up about 2 months ago and he's been trying to act like my friend ever since. I tried to get my lab partner switched but the bitchy teacher told me there's no one else to work with. I did have to option to work alone, but I figured it'd be best to just stay with Beck than have a bigger workload. Did I mention Chemistry is not one of my strong points?

I just wanted this day to end. I wanted to go home, watch some shitty after school television, work on writing my musical and take a nice long relaxing bath. When I thought about it, the way this day was playing out, having a good rest of the day seemed highly unlikely.

When the bell finally rang to say I was relieved was an understatement. I let out a deep sigh and Cat gave me a look of sympathy. Cat was airhead, but she's been my best friend for years. She knows when I'm upset, and when to attempt to cheer me up and when to leave me to myself. For that, I was very grateful .

"I'll see you tomorrow, Jade. Have a good night!" She said cheerily.

I gave her a weak smile. "Bye Cat."

I pulled in the driveway and walk to the back door. We never used the front door for some reason unknown to me. I always tell myself I want to start using it, it would make more sense, but habits are hard to break. I look at my tire swing in my backyard. My dad hung it for me when I was 6. I spent many hours when I was younger swinging back and forth and spinning in circles. He used to always come home from work and give me a few pushes before going in to kiss my mother. I dropped my bag by the sliding door and walked over to the swing. I pulled it back, put one foot in the circle and jumped up with the other. I hugged the rope tightly while I swang back and forth, slowing down. The whole thing was nostalgic and when I slowed down to the point of barely moving, I slid down and sat in the circle. Tears started to come down fast.

I hate crying. I feel like such a coward. I am strong and crying is not something strong people do. But along with everything else lately, I just didn't care. I don't care about anything anymore.

"Jade? What are you doing?" I heard a voice say. I looked up. Oh god, it's Tori.

"Why are you at my house, Vega? Get off my property!" I said bitterly.

"No Jade, I know something's really wrong. I came to try to help. I know you say nothing is wrong but I know that isn't the truth. Now you're crying!" She walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Jade, please, I am here for you. I care, despite everything you do to hurt me, I want to help you."

"Fine, oh my god, you are relentless. I'm depressed beyond belief," I admitted. I was hoping she would take that and go. That was just stupid of me.

"Why are you so depressed? You can tell me. I won't tell anyone," she promised. And I knew she wouldn't. She was annoying as hell, but I knew that I could trust her. She helped me in the past with the play that I wrote to reach out to my mother and when Beck and I broke up the first time.

"Like I told you in the bathroom at school, just… everything." I looked up at her and she just gave me a nod to go on. "I miss the way things were before. I don't like the way anything is going. I don't like who I am," I went on. "I never get the lead anymore, and acting is so important to me. It's one thing to go from having the lead in every play and losing it to someone else in some of them… but I don't get any at all, ever. That's a real self-esteem killer, you know?" She looked guilty. I couldn't help but feel good that she felt that way. I do blame her, though I wouldn't say it out loud when she's trying to be helpful. I figured I'll just spill my guts and then she can't keep bothering me to tell and I can throw it in her face that she isn't helpful.

"Jade, just because you don't get the lead part doesn't mean you can't play a smaller role. They are important, too. I think you'd make a great Daphne!" She said positively.

Daphne is a character in Sikowitz's next play about a girl trying to join the boys' soccer team. Daphne is the girlfriend of the soccer captain. She has about 3 lines.

"Or you could just not try out for every single play and give other people a chance, god dammit!" I spat back, insulted.

"Fine, I won't try out for the lead in One Of Us."

"Really?" I couldn't believe it.

"If it would make you feel better, then I won't. I'm not going to never try out for another lead but I will sit this one out. I'm not coordinated enough to be a soccer player anyway." She said, trying to look on the upside. "So, I'll see you at school tomorrow. Good luck with the auditions on Monday as well. Let me know if you want to practice your lines with me." She got up and started to walk back to her car.

I don't know why, but I didn't want her to go yet.

"Tori, wait!" I called.

She turned back. "Yeah?"

"That's not the only thing that depresses me. You wanted to know what was wrong, didn't you? God, you claim to want to help and don't even hear me out till the end." I faked annoyance. I was really hoping she would stay. Something inside me told me that I wanted to tell her about the rest of my problems. Maybe I really would feel better. I was desperate for that.

"Of course I did. I'm sorry, I didn't know there was more… tell me." She walked back towards me and the swing but I got up. I waved my hand towards my house. We walked back up the yard in silence. I let her in the back door first and told her to sit at the kitchen table. I poured us both a glass of iced tea and went to sit with her.

"Thanks." She said, smiling. I guess this _was_ out of my nature to be a good host. "So, what else is upsetting you?"

"Beck." She looked at me, not understanding. "He won't leave me alone," I continued. "I don't want to be his friend. Maybe in the future but right now, I don't want to pretend like everything that happened between us… you know… didn't. Those 2 and a half years meant a lot to me, I can't just forget them the way he seems to be able to."

"That makes sense… I didn't know you felt that way. Maybe I could try to tell him to back off?"

"I've tried myself. He won't listen. He says he cares too much about me to just not have me in his life. If he cared, he would understand that I need this to feel better! He's a selfish jerk. How does he actually think we can just break up and he can still just be around me like nothing's different!" I was getting worked up. Tori looked a little frightened.

"Maybe if his other friends explained to him that if he wants things to be okay later on, he needs to respect your decision to not be his friend now… I think he would understand it better that way. And hearing the same thing from multiple people usually makes people think differently." Why does she have to make sense? That just frustrates me too. Why can't she just have some flaws?

"Fine, you can talk to him."

"Anything else?"

She took a sip of her iced tea while waiting for me to go on. I looked her in the eyes for a few seconds before turning my stare to my own untouched glass. She could tell I was hesitating, and reassured me by putting her hand on mine. I was about to pull away but I just couldn't. It felt too nice to have someone comforting me.

"3 years ago, before you, before Beck, before Hollywood Arts in general…" I continued to stare at the drops of water going down my cold glass. "My dad died. He had cancer. He was sick for a while but we all just thought nothing of it. He kept reassuring us all he was fine, just a cold. By the time we realized it was much more than a cold, cold's don't last that long, it was too late. I hate myself for not realizing how sick he was earlier on. Too caught up in myself and trying to get into the prestigious Hollywood Arts to notice my own father dying." It all came out rather rushed. I instantly regret telling her because now I can't stop crying. "I just… I really miss him."

Next thing I know, Tori is pulling me into her arms. I don't even pull away. I let her rub my back and I cry. I hear her whisper that she's sorry a few times. I know I should probably tell her that I'm okay and thank her for listening and send her off but I'm not able to. I'm not okay.

I'm not okay.

**Okay, this is my first story. I hope it's not too bad. The next chapter will be in Tori's POV and I'll just keep going back and forth. Let me know what you think. Should I keep going or do I just suck and should give up?**


	2. Chp 2 - I Will Help You

**~Dark Come Soon~**

**Chapter Two ~ I Will Help You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of the characters from the show. **

**Also to the one commenter, it's not a big deal but just to clarify with you, I am trying to follow the show with most thing but some things, like how many plays there have been and the fact that Jade's mom went to Well Wishes and not her dad are different. Some other things I'm sure won't follow EXACTLY either.**

* * *

**Tori POV**

If anyone ever told me I'd be in Jade West's kitchen, hugging her and giving her comfort as she cries, I'd have laughed in their face. Yet here I am. I knew something was up with her when Robbie spilled his water all over her and she didn't even seem to care. I came to her house after school even though she pushed me away in the girl's bathroom earlier. It's weird; normally I'm really offended by Jade's attitude towards me. I've never done anything to deserve it. But I have a big heart, and in my heart I knew that Jade needed someone to reach out to her. I found her in her backyard crying on a tire swing.

I don't know what to say to Jade now that she's opened up to me about her dad. The other things she had talked about seemed so trivial after this. I feel so sad knowing she's in pain. I can't even imagine what I would be like if I lost my father. I just keep hugging her and rubbing her back as she cries into my neck. The craziest part is she's hugging me back, and it's like she's holding on for dear life.

After about 15 minutes she let go and sat back slowly. I got up and walked around her kitchen looking for a napkin. I put my hand on her shoulder and handed her the tissue. She sighed a deep breath and shook her head.

"I can't believe that just happened…" she began. I watched as she wiped her eyes, and then folded her arms and looked away. I could tell she felt awkward now. How do I fix that? I want her to know I'm here for her.

"Why? I'm glad you opened up to me. I'm so sorry about your father Jade. I can't even imagine what it's like to not have him around. If you ever need to talk about it, or about anything, please just give me a call. Do you think you'd like to come back to my house for dinner?" I was secretly afraid that at any moment the usual Jade would come back and scream at me to get the hell out and being too nice would push her over the edge. I couldn't just leave her here though, all sad and alone. One thing I did know about her, from her lunch table comments, is that she didn't have a very good relationship with her mother. Something about "the witch" never being home.

"I can't, I have a lot of laundry to do."

Ouch. Even though it wasn't even rude I felt rejected. It's not like you have to stand and watch it, right? My mom does my laundry but I'm still pretty sure it'd all work out and she could still come. I guess I was really hoping she would accept my invitation and come back to my house with me. I really want to get to know Jade. I want to know why she's so bitter and mean. I don't want to throw this time away. Tomorrow she might go back to the old Jade. I really need to go, though. My mom will be calling me any minute to tell me if I'm not home for dinner, I'm grounded.

"If you're sure." I responded. "I have to get going though, mom freaks out if we don't all eat dinner together." She nodded and gave me a little wave. That was it? After all this? Knowing that this whole thing was already out of the ordinary for Jade, I should just be grateful that she let me in, even if for just a brief moment. As I was getting up to leave, I felt her grab my hand.

"Tori…" She hesitated and looked away as usual. "Thank you for being so nice to me when I don't deserve it."

"You're welcome!" I exclaimed happily. Getting a thank you from Jade West was a big deal.

"Please don't tell anyone about this."

"I wouldn't, Jade, I promised you."

"Thanks," she repeated. "I feel a little better after just spilling my guts. I guess that's why they say keeping it all in is bad for you or whatever."

I could tell she was trying to let me know she was grateful. And I was grateful myself for her allowing me to hear her issues. Even if one of the issues was basically me. I really liked helping people. I get it from my mother. She was a therapist for a few short years before she gave up working to have children. I especially liked helping Jade. I've always wanted to have her as a friend. We both have the same friends and are always stuck together hanging out with them, it would make sense for us to become friends too. But Jade never let that happen, and I guess I found out why tonight. She's been resenting me for taking most of the roles in the school plays. I can't say that I blame her for that. I would feel really miffed about that as well.

"It's no problem at all. I meant what I said. Please call me whenever you need a friend to talk to." I assured her. "I'll see you tomorrow. Feel better Jade."

"Bye Tori."

I was really quiet during dinner. I think my mom knew something was on my mind and didn't hassle me for conversation too much. It also helped that Trina used up most of the time telling everyone every detail of her day.

"What's the matter Tori? You seem down." My father noted. He isn't the type to know when I just needed to be in my own head the way my mom does.

"Nothing… but dad, I want you to know I love you." Hearing Jade's story made me really think about what it'd be like to lose either one of my parents. It would be unbearable. I'll be honest and say that my family is really incredible, even Trina. My parents never fought and are still very much in love. Trina and I only have very few actual fights, and though she is extremely weird and self-centered, she is a good sister to me.

"I love you too. Where'd that come from?" He asked.

"I just wanted to tell you. And mom, I love you and Trina, I love you too." I looked at each one of them. They're all staring at me as if I'm a lunatic and maybe I am but I want to let them know every day from now on. You never know when you won't get the chance to say it again. I don't want to have regrets the way that Jade does.

"We love you too," my mom finally said. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm feeling fine, but may I please be excused? I have a lot of homework."

"You may…" She kept giving me a strange look and continued to watch me as I put my plate in the sink and walked up to my room.

* * *

I am trying so hard to focus on my geometry homework but it's just not working out for me. I can't get my mind off Jade and the events of this afternoon. Honestly, I still can't believe she was so open with me. It's no secret that she has disliked me since coming to Hollywood Arts my very first day. At dinner, I was honestly debating whether or not to tell my mom and see if she could give me some advice on how to help Jade, but I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone and I've always thought myself to be as trustworthy as they come. Unless Jade is in danger, I won't tell anyone anything.

I wonder what Jade will be like tomorrow. Will anything be different between us? Will she be nicer to me? After all, it's not that I would ever tell regardless, but Jade has let me see a side of her I'm sure no one else could ever dare to see other than Beck. That has to mean something.

I finally give up on the angles and degrees in front of me and decide I'll do it in my free period. Glad I'll finally have something to do during study hall other than to sit and stare at the clock. I can't wait until next semester when I can fill it with Scene Studies. The class was full by the time I tried to sign up. Lane generously added my name to the class list for next term early, probably because I almost cried but I'm thankful nonetheless.

After I put away all my school work, I headed over to my closet to pick out tomorrow's outfit. It was silly but I wanted to look nice tomorrow. Hoping Jade would treat me differently after what happened today, I'm thinking it will be a smooth, easy going day. I want to be able to enjoy it as much as possible and having a great outfit would help.

I settled on black tight skinny jeans with a dark violet solid tie-front shirt. I laid it out on my desk for the next morning and turned on my laptop. Browsing my friends slap updates for a few minutes before posting my own was a nightly ritual for me.

**TORI VEGA:  
Feeling pretty good about tomorrow! Wishing it goes as smoothly as I'm hoping. **

_FEELING: Optimistic_

I also couldn't help but notice that Jade hadn't updated hers in over 42 hours. That was unlike her. She must be really out of it.

After brushing my teeth, I climb into bed. Reaching over to plug in my pear phone, I noticed I have a new text message. It's from Jade. Holding my breath because I'm stupidly excited and nervous for what it has to say, I open it up.

_Hey, thanks again for earlier… I feel really embarrassed. Tell anyone and I will kill you. Got it? _

I smiled to myself; of course Jade can't thank me without adding a threat.

_**Ofc not. How many times do I have to tell u? Ur secrets safe with me. Not that it was a secret really but u know what I mean. U should know by now that I am very trustworthy. I never told anyone about u coming to me for help with beck remember? Even though that wasn't really a secret either.**_

_Tori, you are babbling through text message. _

_**Sorry! Goodnight Jade. **_

_Night Vega. _

I set my phone down on my nightstand and turned off the light. Laying back into my pillow, feeling immediate relaxation, I couldn't help but smile some more. Even though today was somewhat of a long day, all emotional and whatnot, I felt pleased. I really have always wanted a better relationship with Jade and I feel like it's finally starting to happen.

I'm just at the point where I'm almost asleep when I decided to reach over and grab my phone real quick. I send a quick text message to Jade before laying back down and letting sleep take me over.

_**I will help you be okay, Jade.**_

* * *

_**Thanks for the comments guys. I hope you like this chapter, it may be a bit boring but I didn't know what to do with Tori until the next few chapters.**_

_**I'd also like to point out this is my very first story so I'm really sorry if things don't flow nicely or whatever. Feel free to give me some pointers. :)**_


	3. Chp 3 - Friday Night Plans

**~Dark Come Soon~**

**Chapter Three ~ Friday Night Plans**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of the characters from the show.**

* * *

**Jade POV**

Yesterday was a difficult day. I knew it probably would have been even worse if Tori didn't show up. After deciding to finally just open up to her, I did feel sort of better. I guess this is why people get therapists and what not. My mom tried to send me to a therapist after my father died but I wasn't having that. I didn't want to talk about it at all, let alone with a stranger.

There were no bad luck incidents getting ready for school so I saw that as a good sign. I pulled into the parking lot at school and saw Cat talking with Robbie and Rex. I really hate that puppet. I parked in my usual spot, first available student parking spot by the front, which no one dared to park in after I announced what would happen to them if someone should ever dare to do so. I sat in my car for a minute or two hoping Robbie would walk off and I could have a talk with just Cat. After he didn't seem to have any means of leaving her, I gave up and got out.

"Hey Cat. Hey Pubehead. Puppet." I called, walking over to them a few spaces down.

"Hey Jade! You look so pretty today!" Cat exclaimed. She says this to me literally every day. Robbie doesn't say anything but gives a little a wave. I'm guessing he's still scared I might have a late reaction to yesterday's lunch event. I really wanted him to go into school by himself. I needed to talk to Cat alone.

"Robbie…" I started. He looked up at me slowly. "I need to talk to Cat. Get lost."

"No! You can't just tell me to get lost! I also need to talk to Cat because I'm her friend just as much as you are." He argued. Cat just giggles to herself.

"Do I need to use my sharpest scissors on Rex's hair?"

Scared by my threat, he quickly shut up and took off. I motioned for Cat to walk with me into the school.

"So, Jade, what did you need to talk me about?" Cat asked innocently. I was hesitating. I needed to get out of my house for the night. Being home all the time made me feel like I was drowning. If I want to ever feel happy again, I need to get away from the place that makes me feel the saddest. Cat's house wasn't really where I'd like to go but I couldn't think of anywhere else. Tori may have helped me, but I still don't want to just act like best friends now.

"Want to have a sleepover at your house?" It came out rushed. Better ask now before I talk myself out of it and regret it after I go back to the dark padded cell that is my home.

"Of course I do! My brother is making lasagna tonight, and he promises to make sure none of his blood will get into the sauce. Last time, he cut his hand on-"

"We'll order a pizza." I cut her off. I would never eat anything made by her brother. Dude's a psychopath.

She giggles some more before shouting, "I LOVE PIZZA!"

"…Right. So I'll stop at home after school to pick up some clothes and then be over."

Cat nods happily. I have to admit, it does make me feel good that I can make her so happy just by having a sleepover with her. I see Tori and Andre walking over to us. I didn't know how it would be between Tori and I now, and since I was having an alright morning, I didn't want to risk any awkward feelings and went to class leaving them with Cat.

* * *

Now that I had plans for tonight, I wanted them to be here. The clocked seemed to be moving slower than I ever thought possible. Even here in Sikowitz's class. I usually love this class, teacher's a whack job for sure, but he's so much fun. He's also a great acting teacher; I never stop learning from him. Beck sat next to me today. We don't have assigned seats. Ever since the breakup I've sat in the back by Cat and he sat in the front with Robbie, Andre and usually Tori too. Occasionally she sat with Cat and I. I'm torn between which I dislike more. Tori sitting with Beck because I always thought she'd steal him from me or Tori sitting with me because I am just irritated by being near her most of the time.

I was hoping Beck wouldn't talk to me but seeing as he sat next to me for the first time in this class since the breakup I was sure he would. I was right.

"Jade…" He whispered, leaning over towards my chair.

I ignored him. Trying my hardest to focus on Sikowitz's lesson, I scooted my chair further away from him towards Cat. He didn't give up though. He moved his chair right along next to mine.

"Jade, I need to talk to you."

"Leave me alone."

"It's important." He claimed. Part of me wanted to know what he had to say but at the same time I knew it was best to keep my distance from him.

"Too fucking bad," I spat viciously. Standing up, I waited to see if Sikowitz would yell at me, but he just gave me a curious look and continued with his lesson. I moved over to the open chair by Tori.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked.

"Just fine."

"You don't look okay," she observed. Thank you Captain Obvious. Or should I say Catherine. I couldn't help but smirk at my inner thoughts.

"C'mon Tori, I really just want to listen to the lesson." I pleaded with her. I wasn't in the mood for this at all. Thankfully she let it go with a shrug and no one bothered me for the rest of the class.

* * *

I get to the lunch table with my caesar salad and overhear Cat excitedly telling Tori about how many seasons of My Little Pony she has on DVD and how we're going to watch them tonight.

"There's no way we're watching My Little Pony tonight." I sat down next to Andre.

"Y'all are having a sleepover tonight?" Andre asked.

"Cat and I are." I answered him.

"And Tori!" Cat added loudly.

"What do you mean?" I questioned while glaring at Cat.

"I invited Tori to our sleepover! We are all the best of friends, I am so excited!"

Tori just decided to sit there uncomfortably, not saying a word. I immediately felt guilty for making her feel so unwelcomed. Wait… why did I feel guilty? I could care less about her feelings. Though I guess after yesterday, I should be nicer to her. But just for the weekend. After all, this is Tori we are talking about.

"Okay then, if Tori is included, we should have the sleepover at her house." I tried to smile at Tori as I said this.

Cat pouted. "Why Tori's house?"

"Tori doesn't have a psychopathic older brother." I pointed out.

"That's fine with me if you guys want to come to my place instead," Tori added. "Trina's gone for the weekend so we won't even have to deal with her."

"Tori's it is then," I decided. Cat looked hugely disappointed. Cat's like a little kid sister to me. I had to make her feel better somehow. "Don't be sad Cat. We can watch ONE episode of My Little Pony so make sure you pick your favorite one."

She perked up instantly. "Okay! I have like 20 favorites! How will I choose?"

The rest of lunch went by fine. Andre told us funny stories about his crazy grandma. Cat kept saying she knew which episode she was going to pick before saying wait, never mind, each time. I couldn't help but notice Beck staring at me from across the courtyard. Beck sometimes sat with us and sometimes at other tables now that we were broken up. I preferred the days where he sat somewhere else. I didn't really talk at all when he sat with us. He always took Robbie with him. I knew that made Cat sad but I definitely did not miss the puppet's annoying comments after everything that was said.

The stares were making me extremely uncomfortable so I got up to throw my trash out early. I decided I'd skip Chemistry and hang out in the Janitor's Closet. I knew Beck would pester me some more and take advantage of the fact that I couldn't move away from him.

I put my books away in my locker and then headed over to the closet. I opened the door and found Sinjin doing pushups.

"What the hell are you doing, Van Cleef?" I said, announcing my presence and scaring the crap out of him. I smirked, amused by his idiocy.

"I'm trying to get buff to impress the ladies," he explained, trying to sound impressive or something. He flexed his arms and nodded his head. "Like what you see, Jade?"

"Oh. My. God."

The fact that he was serious makes this a thousand times more hilarious.

"Out!" I screamed at him. He ran away without another word.

I spent the rest of the period reading over my script. I was stuck on where to go next. This is why I needed tonight. I need to clear my head and just relax and have fun. I'm hoping once I'm less stressed out the ideas for this play will come back to me. I thought about reading over my audition lines for Monday but I remembered Tori saying she'd help me. I figured that was something we could do tonight while Cat watched her children's show.

The rest of the day went by just as slow, but without any more annoyances. As the last bell rang I went to my locker to put all my books away and told Tori and Cat I'd see them in a bit. I drove home to get what I needed for the sleepover. I grabbed a couple horror movies just in case I could convince Cat and Tori to watch one. I picked out my favorite pajamas and an outfit for tomorrow. I grabbed my bikini hoping we would get to use Tori's hot tub.

Just as I was walking out the door, I thought I should probably let my mom know I was staying at Tori's. She most likely won't even come home tonight but on the off chance that she did, she would probably flip a table seeing that I'm not home. I wrote a quick note that read:

**Staying at Tori's with Cat tonight. Be home tomorrow. ~**_**Jade**_

With that I practically ran to my car and drove off towards Tori's house. I have to admit, I was genuinely really excited for tonight.

* * *

**Okay, I am going to have the sleepover start in Tori's POV and maybe finish in Jade's POV.**

**Please Review. :) I hope you like the story so far.**


	4. Chp 4 - Sleepover Part 1

**~Dark Come Soon~**

**Chapter Four ~ Sleepover**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of the characters from the show.**

* * *

**Tori POV**

I knew I was going to approach Beck at some point about the whole leaving Jade alone thing but I didn't want to just randomly bring it up and have him feel attacked. Beck was a nice guy and also one of my good friends, but Jade asked me to tell him to back off and if that helped her feel better than I would have to do it sometime. I promised her I'd help her to be okay. I'm not sure exactly how I am expecting to do such a thing when it's Jade West we're talking about. Getting her to tell me what was wrong in the first place was a whole debacle in itself.

As I'm sitting in class thinking about all of this I hear Jade whisper-yell "too fucking bad" at Beck. She then stands up and looks around for a moment before coming over and sitting down in the empty chair next to mine. I asked her if she was okay and even though it was a bit sarcastic, she actually politely told me she was fine and asked if I could just let her be. I let it go, partly because we were in the middle of class and partly because she seemed to really not want to talk about it and said so nicely.

After Sikowitz's class was over, I went to my locker to put my books away and grab my wallet for lunch. Cat practically bounced up to me yelling, "I CAN'T WAIT!"

"Wait for what, Cat?" I asked her while smiling and trying to sound excited with her.

"Jade and I are having a sleepover at my house!"

"Wow, sounds like fun!"

Cat just nodded and continued smiling at me. I didn't know what else to say.

"I think that will be really good for Jade," I added. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. What if she asks why?

Thankfully, Cat completely ignored my comment and announced there would only be two things that could make the sleepover even better.

"What's that?" I asked her, grabbing at the opportunity to change the subject.

"Bibble!"

"No Cat, you can't have bibble. Remember what happened last time? Your mom almost had to start searching for a bibble rehab," I lectured but then laughed slightly to let her know I'm just kidding.

"I know," she replied sadly. "But the other thing that would make it better is if you came to the sleepover too." She looked up at me with her big eyes sparkling all while giving me an innocent yet pleading smile.

"I'll come to your sleepover then, if it's okay with Jade."

"Of course it's okay!"

I took Cat's word for it and went to lunch with her. Once there, I found out Jade did not approve of me coming before Cat invited me, but she seemed okay with it. She suggested we have the sleepover at my house to avoid Cat's brother. We all agreed that it would be better especially since Trina is away. Lunch went quite smoothly afterwards. I noticed Beck giving Jade annoyed looks and it seemed to be making her uncomfortable. Jade left lunch a few minutes early and I took this as my opportunity to talk to him. I told Andre and Cat I'd see them later and headed over to his table.

"What's up Tori?" He questioned as I neared closer to his table.

"Hey Beck, can I speak to you a minute?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah sure… uhhh, let's go over here." He stood and motioned for me to walk with him over towards the trash cans. My hands were sweating and I felt like I was going to pass out. I was so nervous to go through with this. But I had to, for Jade.

"So?" He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Um, it's about Jade." I peeked up at his face and he looked confused. "I know you want to be friends with her, and I can't wait until the day you guys are and we can all sit at the table together and hang out together like old times, but until then… I really think Jade needs time and space away from you."

"Excuse me Tori, but I don't think any of this is really your business." He sneered at me. Oh god, he's mad. I should just jump in this trash can and hide.

"Well it is my business because she complained about it to me."

"She complains about me to other people?"

"I don't think she just complains to a bunch of people, it was only to me. She was upset and I kind of forced her to tell me what's wrong and she said she wishes you would just leave her alone for a while until she's ready to be friends." I instantly regret telling Beck this. I believe Jade wanted it to seem like an outsider thought it was a good idea and not just her getting someone to tell him.

"Fine, I'll leave her alone."

"Thanks Beck, I'm really sorry for having to even bring this up and for making you mad," I apologized.

"Whatever," he snapped back. With that he stalked off into the school.

_That went just grand. Not._

* * *

The rest of the day went by slowly but without any other occurrences. When the last bell finally rang, to say I was relieved was an understatement. I was ready to go home and get this girl's night sleepover started and hopefully we'd have enough fun that I could forget about Beck.

I got home and threw my book bag into my room and ran back down stairs to the kitchen. My parents went away with Trina for the weekend to some modeling competition she begged them to take her to. She was certain this was her big break but I knew she'd be back home in a bad mood Sunday Night from losing. My mom made sure to stock the kitchen because I'm not much of a cook. Hot pockets were pretty much the best I could do. I got out a couple bowls and filled them with French Onion sun chips and Cheetos. I put them on the coffee table and then began watching Friends With Benefits with Justin Timberlake and Mila Kunis on Starz, waiting for Cat and Jade to arrive. Jade went home to get her stuff and Cat had to go home and check on her brother real quick and let him know she was sleeping over my house.

I wasn't really paying attention, thinking about what happened earlier with Beck and how I can fix my friendship with him. Then that led to thinking about Jade and how I can help her feel better. I think I'm in over my head here, I never said I was a miracle worker.

The doorbell rang. I ran to the door, opening it fast. It was both Cat and Jade.

"Come in guys! You can put your bags by the stairs for now." I welcomed them.

Cat dropped her bag right at the door and ran to the snacks.

"Cheetos!" Cat shouted. I had a feeling she loved Cheetos almost as much as she loved bibble.

We watched the rest of the movie and ate the snacks I put out. It was about 5 o'clock now and we were all arguing over what to do next.

"When do we get to watch My Little Pony? You promised!" Cat cried.

"We'll watch My Little Pony later, when there is literally nothing left to do," Jade countered. "I need one of you to help re-dye my hair."

"I think we should change into our bathing suits, order a pizza, and swim until it gets here. Then later we can hang out in the hot tub for a while." I suggested. Both girls seemed to agree it was a good idea.

Cat didn't bring a bathing suit, so I let her have one of mine that I've never used. I have more than enough of them and I only ever wore the same three bikinis. I put on my favorite yellow, pink, and turquoise plaid bikini on in my room. Cat came out of the downstairs bathroom in the plain purple bikini I gave her. Jade went to change in the bathroom upstairs and took way longer than Cat and I. I grabbed us some towels from the laundry room and laid them out on the lounge chairs outside. Jade finally came back down in a black midkini with little red stars on it. For some weird reason, I found myself disappointed that Jade wasn't in a bikini. I called in the pizza and was told about it'd be here in about an hour due to it being Friday night.

Cat and I played water shark and Marco Polo while Jade relaxed on the floating pool lounger. A couple times she scolded us for splashing her during our game. When Cat was Marco, she swam into Jade's float with her eyes closed and accidently knocked her off. For a second, I thought she was going to drown Cat but she just yelled, "Who's brilliant idea was it to let Cat be Marco?" I realized this would be a lot more fun if Andre, Beck and Robbie were here. I knew Beck wouldn't come now that I made him angry. Jade wouldn't want him to come anyway. Robbie was most likely with Beck.

"Hey guys, do you mind if I invite Andre over for a few hours?" I asked them.

"I don't mind." Jade replied.

Cat shook her head, giggling. "I love Andre's hair!"

I got out of the pool and dried off. I went into the house and dialed Andre's number on my pearphone.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey Andre, It's Tori." I confirmed.

"Hey girl, what's good?"

"Just hanging out by the pool. We ordered a pizza which should be here any minute. Anyways, you should come over."

"Sounds good. I'll grab my shorts and be over."

"See you soon." As soon as we hung up the doorbell rang with the pizza. Andre showed up shortly and we all ate two slices of pizza. I kept watching Jade as she slowly picked off each piece of pepperoni but made sure the cheese underneath stayed. It's like I was in a trance, watching her lick the pizza sauce and grease off her fingers sensually. What is with me today? Why am I so fascinated by everything Jade West? I was rudely brought out of said trance by Andre waving his hand in front of my face.

"Tori?" He called.

"Yeah… what?" I answered dumbly.

"I asked what class you were taking in place of your study hall next semester?"

"Oh. I'm going to take Scene Studies. Lane put me on the class list early because I made him feel bad for me." I said shrugging innocently.

"I'm taking Tech Theater. How did that go for you by the way?"

"It was really fun. You'll really enjoy it."

After we finished eating, we swam for a bit more. This time Jade and Andre joined in our game of Marco Polo. Jade was the first one to get out and the three of us followed.

"Let's get in the hot tub," Jade demanded.

"I love hot tubs!" Cat giggled.

We piled into the hot tub. I was in one corner with Jade and Cat in the corners next to me and Andre across from me. We sat there for a few moments in silence, enjoying the soothing hot water and jets massaging our backs. I guessed it was about 8:30 pm as the sky grew darker. Jade suggested we play truth or dare. I was a bit nervous for this as I'm not very daring, even after my attempts to be brave at The Gorilla Club. Since Jade thought to play the game, she said she was to go first.

"Cat, truth or dare?" Jade asked with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Dare…" Cat looked sort of scared. I don't blame her at all. Taking a dare from Jade was like walking into a pit of fire.

"I dare you to get drink a gulp of this hot tub water." Cat took a big gulp of the water and then let out a groan.

"That was really gross. It burned my throat." She cried. She took a big sip of her lemonade to wash out the taste. I hope she doesn't get sick or something from the chemicals but people accidentally swallow pool water all the time right?

Cat looked between me and Andre for a couple seconds before saying, "Tori, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I felt safe taking a dare from innocent little Cat. Big mistake.

"I dare you to go to market and buy me some bibble." She knew what she was doing, little sneak.

"Cat I'm sorry, I can't do that. You aren't allowed to have any bibble!" I answered, frustrated. I felt bad for Cat, I've never had an addiction but I'm sure it must be so hard. I hear it's all you can think about for the most part.

"Dangit!" she cried.

"Andre, truth or dare?"

"I'll take a dare." He answered, trying to act macho.

I'm not evil like the other two seem to be. I give him an easy dare.

"I dare you to sit out of the water for 5 minutes without drying off with a towel."

"That's easy, it's like 80 degrees." He offered. I just shrugged. Truth be told, I don't really enjoy this game the way all other teenagers seem to. He climbed out of the hot tub and went over to grab a chair and sat it next to us.

"Alright, Jade. Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Do you even have to ask? Dare." Jade responded.

"I dare you to sit on Tori's lap for the rest of the game."

"Easy for me. Sucks for Tori."

Jade got up and climbed onto my lap. I sat there awkwardly with my hands at my sides for a good few minutes while we continued playing. Eventually I became uncomfortable and put my hands around her waist. I thought she would say "hands off Vega!" or something close to that but she never did. Eventually Jade chose me.

"Vega, truth or dare?"

"Truth." I was too much of a coward to take a dare from Jade. Also, if I was being honest, I didn't want to risk the chance of having to get up for anything. I was actually really enjoying Jade sitting on my lap.

"Who do you like?" She asked me.

"Um, like-like?"

"Yes." She grew impatient.

"I don't know if I really like anyone at the moment." Not true, I'm kind of starting to think I like Jade. "I think that kid Bradley in our English class is pretty cute though. We've been talking and I think he likes me, so…" I hoped that counted as a good enough answer.

After playing truth or dare for another half hour we decided we'd had enough. We all decided to go in and get changed and relax while watching a movie. Cat of course suggested we watch My Little Pony for probably the sixth time tonight. We all decided to watch Battleship with Rihanna in it. She's Andre's celebrity crush. Andre was laying on one couch with Cat laying down on the other. Jade and I were on a bunch of pillows and blankets on the floor in front of them. I couldn't really pay attention to the movie, I was too distracted by the fact that I think I'm starting to have a crush on Jade.

Oh my god, I like Jade.

* * *

**_I hope you guys like this chapter, it's the longest one so far. It was actually hard for me to write so if it's bad then I'm sorry. The rest of the night will be from Jade's POV in the next chapter. _**


	5. Chp 5 - Sleepover Part 2

**~Dark Come Soon~**

**Chapter Four ~ Sleepover Part 2**

**I'm so sorry about how long it's been since the last chapter. I was having computer troubles and I had to buy a whole new laptop. And now it's the end of the year so I'm working really hard on exams in Uni. Hope you can forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of the characters from the show.**

* * *

**Jade POV**

Cat and I are sleeping over Tori's tonight. It was originally supposed to be just Cat and me but she ended up inviting Tori and the plans changed up a bit. I guess I don't mind so much after what happened the other afternoon between us. I don't see her as my new best friend or anything like that but I guess she's… okay. Andre's here with us hanging out for a while. We spent most of the afternoon so far in the pool and hot tub playing truth or dare. I was dared to sit on Tori's lap. It was pretty awkward at first but pretty much I'm just glad I wasn't the one being sat on.

Now we're watching the movie Battleship. Honestly, I'm just looking towards the screen pretending to watch. I can't get my mind to relax enough to pay attention. The whole reason I planned this little sleep over was to keep my mind busy and off of my depression. It was working well earlier but not so much now.

I keep thinking about Beck. Why can't he just see that I really need him to leave me alone and give me time to heal and move on if he ever wants to be friends? I have other thoughts about him too. I wonder what he's doing now. I bet he's on a date with some preppy little blonde or something. I always thought I would be bad for the movie star image he wanted and I'm sure he saw it too. Beck wasn't a prep by any means himself, but that doesn't mean the public wouldn't prefer to see him with some stereotypical hot blonde than a black haired gothic chick with a bad attitude. Though I don't care if it's Beck or Brad Pitt, I'm not changing for anyone.

Then I wonder if he misses me at all the way that I miss him. Do the years we spent together mean anything to him still or was he just sick of me and ready to leave me and the memories behind? I feel like if he can break up with me after so long and then still want to hang around me as just a friend then he must have been able to get over me very quickly. And let me tell you, that hurts.

I can't sit here and think about these things anymore. I'll probably start crying soon and I can't let them see me cry. I look behind me and see that Cat has already fallen asleep. Guess that means we got lucky and don't have to watch My Little Pony. Andre is still glued to the movie. I turn to Tori and she looks just as bored as I am with this movie. She's just texting people on her phone.

"Tori, you said you would help me with my lines for the Audition," I reminded her.

"Sure Jade, you mean right now?" Tori replied, confused.

"Yeah, this movie blows."

"Andre, we're gonna go practice for Jade's audition. You can keep watching the movie." Andre nodded his head without taking his eyes off the screen.

I go up to Tori's room where my bag is to get my script. Tori follows me in and I give her a questioning look.

"We should do it in here so we don't disrupt the movie," she answers.

"Alright. I already read the part many times, I think I have the lines down. You can use the script the read the part of Ian."

Ian is the soccer captain of the boys team. The male lead of the play. I am auditioning for Tara, the female lead, a girl who wants to join the boys team. The scene that I'm told to audition with is a scene where Tara is complaining to Ian and he admits he wishes she could join the team. Tori took a minute to look over the script and then nodded to let me know she was ready.

"I'm so sick of this, Ian. I can't take this sexist treatment any longer. If I can't play on the school team then I don't want to play at all," I started.

"You could join the girls team," Tori said in her best male voice.

"You know it's not the same, they don't get to play with the same intensity. They don't get to travel to other schools. They hardly get any funds or recognition. The girls' team is a joke. Not to mention none of the girls care about the game the way I do. The way your team does."

"I know… I just don't know what to say. You know if it was up to me I'd have you join in a heartbeat."

"I could do the team justice."

"You really could, you're better than half the guys."

"You finally noticed, have you?"

"I've noticed many things I didn't before. Like how perfect your smile is."

"Are you flirting with me?"

"You can't tell?"

"What about Daphne?"

"Daphne doesn't get me the way you do. I have no connection with her. I always have this weird jittery feeling in my stomach with you. It's an incredible feeling."

This is the part where Ian leans in to kiss Tara. I'm not sure whether we are going to just narrate this part or completely skip it. I'm about to ask when I notice Tori suddenly lean in very slowly towards me. Is she going to freakin' kiss me? But before our lips meet I stop her.

"Tori, wait…"

"It says to kiss," she states matter of factly.

"I know but we… we don't have to," I stutter out.

"I thought you'd want to get this perfect before your audition. You will have to kiss your audition partner."

"Fine," I say, feeling a bit sick. She's right though and I can't let her seem more professional than me.

"I'll say my last line again," she says looking at the script for a second before tossing it on the bed. "Daphne doesn't get me the way you do. I have no connection with her. I always have this weird jittery feeling in my stomach with you. It's an incredible feeling."

She starts to lean forward towards me with her eyes closed. I guess if I'm going to do this, I better do it well. I lean towards her and the second our lips meet, I close my eyes as well. Her lips taste sweet, like strawberry lip gloss. For a few seconds we just linger with our lips touching before she deepens the kiss. Part of me wants to end the kiss and part of me wants to keep going. Tori makes the decision for me and pulls away.

"How was that?" Tori asks. I'm not quite sure if she means did I enjoy the kiss or if it was good enough for the scene.

"Um, it was good?" I answer, shrugging.

"Do you want to go again from the top?"

"No, I think that's enough for now."

I awkwardly go put the script back into my bag while Tori says something about going to see if the movie's over. I'm too overwhelmed to really notice anything. I think I'm having one of those out of body experience type things. I can't believe I just kissed Tori.

After pulling myself together a bit I went out to the living room and saw the movie was over. Andre was putting his shoes on to go home. Cat was half awake and just sitting on the couch in a daze.

"Bye girls, thanks for having me over," Andre said as he walked out the door.

"Bye Andre, drive safe!" Tori called.

I watched as Tori went to turn off the TV and pick up the blankets off the floor. I should have helped her but I was still feeling bewildered by the kiss. I'm not sure why, like Tori said, it was just practice for my audition. Actually, if I'm going to be truly honest with myself, it's the fact that I sort of didn't want the kiss to end that scares me. Her lips tasted good, better than Beck's ever did. I'm not sure what this means. It's just because she had lip gloss on probably. Right?

My inner thoughts are interrupted when Tori asks me to help Cat up to the bedroom. When Cat's tired, she's like a zombie. I have to hold her arm and steer her into the room. Tori set up an air mattress on the floor for the two of us to sleep on. After brushing my teeth I was about to lay down next to the already sleeping Cat when I decided that I need to stop acting weird and get back to my old self. I don't want Tori to know the kiss affected me. I climb into her bed and make myself comfortable. She comes back in from the bathroom and puts her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing?" She asks agitatedly.

"I'm sleeping on the bed. You can sleep with Cat."

"Jade, c'mon. That's my bed!"

"And?"

"And I want to sleep in it! It's mine!"

Back to her annoying Tori self. And back to my snarky Jade self. Just the way it should be.

"I'm the guest. You have to please me." I reply with a smirk.

"Ahh, fine. Give me my pillow at least."

I sit up and grab her pillow and throw it at her. She steps out of the way before it hits her and it knocks down some perfume bottles on her dresser. Why the hell is she afraid of a pillow? Instead of scolding me she just gives me another irritated look.

Everything's quiet. I'm not sure if Tori is asleep or not but I'm glad we aren't talking. I feel weird about everything that happened earlier. I feel a little sick about it and once again, I can't get my mind to stop thinking about it. Great, another thing to add to the list of thoughts that keep me up at night.

* * *

I'm sorry if this chapter is crap. I kind of rushed it because I'm so busy but I felt bad for not updating. Hope you maybe liked it regardless of it's shortness and crappiness.


	6. Chp 6 - Maybe It Will All Work Out

**~Dark Come Soon~**

**Chapter Six ~ Maybe It Will All Work Out**

**So I have a lot of good ideas for the story but I'm not good at fitting them together. I really don't expect many people to like this story much. If you do, that's great and it makes me happy as hell but just know I don't think I'm some awesome writer or anything. It's my first try and I'm still getting the hang of it. Thank you so much for the very nice reviews that have been left so far. :) Especially to the people who review after almost every chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of the characters from the show.**

* * *

**Tori POV**

I wake up on the air mattress on the floor in my bedroom. Most of the air has gone out and I'm basically on the floor. It works best when there's two people on the mattress to even the air out. Cat must have rolled onto the ground during the night and left me to sink in. I look around to see both Cat and Jade are still sleeping. I can't really see Jade, just that her body is still lying in the bed. I fight the urge to get up out of bed and look at her. It'd be weird, right? Especially if she woke up and caught me watching her sleep.

I guess while they're still asleep I can use this time to really deal with my thoughts. Do I actually have a crush on Jade? I mean, really, just a few days ago she was pretty much a frenemy with a huge emphasis on enemy. I've always wanted to be friends with her. _Normal friends. _Not the kind where she bullies me at all times except for some very rare moments. But now it seems like I want more than friendship from her. I'm sure it's just because she hasn't made fun of me or yelled at me in the past couple days, and going from how she normally treats me to what most people would consider close friends all of the sudden is messing with my brain.

And we kissed. It was just a practice kiss for her audition, but she still went along with it and kissed me. I wasn't sure if she would when I suggested it, but I covered up the fact that I just wanted to kiss her with me being professional and wanting her to practice the part fully. And in my book, it was a great freakin' kiss. I wanted to kiss her more but she didn't want to keep practicing. I was worried that I freaked her out but after a couple minutes she was acting her normal self again, so she probably just didn't want to kiss me again. _Bummer._

So honestly, I'm not sure if I am just very happy to have Jade treating me like a good friend or if I actually have a crush on her. I just know that I'm really glad to be getting closer to her. I'll leave it at that for now. And I'll continue to do what I can to try and make her happier, if only a little bit.

I decide to get up and go to the bathroom and brush my teeth. While I'm brushing, I hear frantic knocking at the bathroom door.

"One sec!" I yell and then spit out the toothpaste and rinse with water. I wipe my mouth on the towel and go to open the door when it suddenly bursts open.

"GOTTA PEE! GOTTA PEE! GOTTA PEE!" Cat screams all while practically knocking me over to get to the toilet. I just get the heck out of the bathroom before she pulls her pants down and pees with me in there. I head back to my room and I can't help but start to giggle at how ridiculous Cat is sometimes. I notice Jade's awake too.

"What's so funny?" she asks me.

"Cat… she's so crazy."

"You're just realizing that now?"

"Of course not. It's just that she almost tackled me to the floor to get to the toilet," I explained, chuckling a bit. "What do you like for breakfast in the mornings?" I ask because I obviously have to feed them breakfast, but I can also learn more about Jade this way instead of just making whatever.

"I don't know, I never really eat breakfast. Maybe pancakes?" she answers but it sounds like she's asking.

"Okay, I can make pancakes. Do you want any sausage with it?" I don't know why I'm trying so hard. It's not like she'll suddenly be like, "Oh Tori, your cooking skills are so delicious, I think we should make out!" Though, it'd be really great if she did!

"Sounds good," she agreed. I can tell she's not much of a morning person.

After we all ate breakfast and chatted for a while, Jade announced she had to go home and do some chores before her mom came home. I'm not sure if she was actually just ready to leave and making an excuse or what, but I was just happy that this sleepover had gone so well. She offered to take Cat home on the way, so I helped them pack up their bags and we said our goodbyes. Cat gave me a big hug and thanked me for having her over. I wanted a hug from Jade too but she just said "see you at school on Monday. "

A little while later, my Mom called me to check up on me. She told me Trina made it to the next round in the modeling competition. The next round was being held tomorrow and if she passed that round, she would move on to the finals next weekend in front of hundreds of people. I told her I had Jade and Cat over for a sleepover last night and she was okay with it. After chatting for a couple more minutes I wished Trina good luck and hung up.

I didn't know what to do with the rest of my day or what I'd do tomorrow. I didn't really have any weekend homework to do. I grabbed my laptop from my room and sat down in front of the TV in the living room. I quickly flicked through some channels finding something that would make good background noise, settling on some reruns of Criminal Minds. I updated my Slap page about having a good time with the girls and then checked some of my friends' latest updates. Beck had left a pretty mean update.

**BECK OLIVER:  
Still mad about Friday afternoon. People need to mind their own business and fuck off.**

_FEELING: Miffed _

I wonder who that could possibly be about. _Oh right. Me. _I want to leave him a comment telling him he's overreacting but I know its best not to. Tell me, why do I always have SOMEONE in the group hating me? Usually it's Jade. Now I've finally got her on my good side, at least for a few days, and now Beck hates me. He's always such a laid back, good personality kind of guy. This isn't really a side of him I have ever seen. I actually don't think I've ever seen him angry other than now. I want to make things better between us. It wasn't my intention at all to make him stop talking to both Jade _and _myself. Just her. She asked me to tell him to back off, why is he so mad at me? I grab my phone, deciding to send him a quick text.

_**Beck, im so sorry about Friday. I didnt mean to upset u. Jade asked me to talk to u about giving her space, its not like im claiming her and telling u to back off. Ur one of my best friends, im so sorry, please dont be mad. **_

After sitting there for a few minutes waiting for a reply and not receiving one, I decided to leave my phone on the table and go wash up the dishes from earlier. While washing the dishes, I couldn't help but let my mind wander as it always does. Thinking of my text to Beck and how I said I'm not claiming her and telling him to back off. In reality, I'm starting to believe that if I had the option to claim her, I would. I like Beck, he's one of my closest friends... well, he was. But because of my new found feelings for her, I can't honestly say that I would like them to get back together. It would be easier because she wouldn't be depressed over that whole thing, and all of us in the group could all go back to normal and hang out all at once, but I'd be pretty upset. Then again, maybe that's best, so I can quickly move on and things can go back to normal.

Do I want it to go back to normal? Truthfully, no. I like this new side of Jade. Not that I want her to be depressed, but I don't want her to be mean again. Even if she would never in a million years have feelings for me back, I still would like her friendship. And I still want to help her feel happier, somehow.

Finishing up putting all the dishes away, I hear my phone buzz. I quickly walk over to it and see that I have not just one, but three messages.

_Jade doesnt even like u why are you bothering to help her out and put me down, ive been there for u since the beginning and shes been ur enemy. _Beck's first message said.

_I know u didnt mean to do me any wrong but i still feel betrayed somehow… give me time to get over it._

I never even thought to imagine what Beck would feel like after our conversation. I just thought of myself and Jade. And now I feel extremely guilty. He wasn't so much upset about being told to leave Jade alone, but that it came from me, someone he thought was his friend more so than Jade's friend. I sent him a quick message apologizing again and explaining that Jade and I are somewhat friends now. I also told him I'd leave him alone until he was ready to talk to me. _Déjà vu._ At least now maybe he could see the whole point of this, needing space from someone to get over something.

I checked the last message and it was from Jade. Before I even knew what it said I had a huge grin on my stupid face.

_Vega, I'm bored now. Let's do something tomorrow. Meet me at my house tomorrow at 11 AM._

_**See u then!**_

I sent a very short message back, not wanting to let her know how excited I was. Should I really be excited? What if she drives me to the edge of a cliff and pushes me off. I like how Jade texts properly. I like how she does everything.

_Jade. Jade. Jade._

Did I mention I'm excited?

* * *

**So, not much going on in this chapter. Just wanted you to see where Tori's head is at after all of this. And Beck doesn't seem as jerky now, what do you think? Will they be friends again?**


	7. Chp 7 - Tears

**~Dark Come Soon~**

**Chapter Seven ~ Tears**

**So I already wrote most of this chapter when I wrote the last one. Then after taking a break it was hard to continue, so sorry if it suddenly seems lacking lol. Though taking a break did make it easier to make the chapter longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of the characters from the show.**

* * *

**Jade POV**

"Everything is done," I announce out loud to myself. I've been doing chores nonstop since I got home from Tori's. It's all I'm good for as far as my Mom is concerned. She'll go away on business and leave me a note telling me what she expects done before she returns and leave some money for food. That's it. No "I love you" or "Be safe" or "Call if you need anything." And she never call me to see how things are, even though she will be gone for days.

I've done the dishes. I've done the laundry, both hers and my own. I vacuumed and dusted in the living room. I got all the trash and recycling ready for Monday. I went to the grocery store to pick up a few things that she expects to have when she's home. Fresh bagels, milk, and these weird protein drinks she likes. And of course Coffee. We both share an addiction for coffee, so it goes fast around here.

I go to my bedroom and lay on my bed for a while. I like to allow myself a little time every day just to be sad. Every time there's a day I don't get the chance to feel sorry for myself, I get heavily irritated at everything and anything.

While I look at our family picture on my nightstand, I think of my Dad first, always. About how much I miss him and how I know things wouldn't quite be the same if he were still here. I'm not saying everything would be perfect but I wouldn't be as depressed. My mom wouldn't be the way she is. She wasn't like this before. We were a perfect little happy family. There were never any family problems whatsoever. Granted, I was a bit younger not quite at my Teenaged Angst age yet, but I highly doubt it would cause too much trouble. When I look at Tori's family, and see how perfect they always are, even with Trina, I know that my family would be similar to that. I may seem like a selfish bitch that doesn't care about that kind of thing, but I do care. I care _so much._ Family is really important to me, something that I'd give anything to have. Right now, I don't really have a family. Just a Mother who wants nothing to do with her only child. If I ever have a kid, I will love them with everything in me, and make sure they feel the way my Dad made me feel. _Loved._

Now is normally when I'd start thinking about Beck. For some reason though, I just don't feel too upset about him today. I still wish we didn't break up, but I don't feel like sitting and thinking about him. I wonder if Tori talked to him like she said she would? He hadn't texted me yesterday or today, so maybe she did.

Just then my phone alerts me that I have a new text message from Beck. Spoke too soon.

_What ya up to today? Thinkin about u._

I know from experience that if I just ignore him, he'll keep texting me and then eventually start to call. It's better to just text him and say that I don't want to talk to him. Even though I refuse to engage him in a conversation, I secretly love it that he texts me so much still and says things like thinking about you. I must still be on his mind a lot then.

_**Ehfweiohfhrpeojh.**_

_Sounds interesting… im just watchin some old horror flicks and they make me think of u._

_**Rsihdgbwodla. **_

_Real mature but ok i get the point. See u around._

So now I'm not sure if Tori either hadn't talked to him yet or he just didn't listen to her opinion. I hoped it was that she didn't talk to him yet and when she did, he would take her advice to leave me alone.

I worked on my play, the one I'm writing, for about an hour. I didn't get too much done with it, still having writers block. Then I looked over my lines and practiced them yet again, sans Tori and her man voice. I heard my mom come in the house a little while later and I waited to see if she would come in and say anything to me. Maybe a hello, how's your weekend going or something. But nope, nothing.

I decided to go downstairs to see if she had anything negative to say about the chores because she always finds something. I walk into the kitchen to find her sat at the table eating some fruit and typing on her laptop.

"Hey," I announced my arrival. She looks up at me and gives me a smile to let me know she's acknowledged my greeting and goes back to typing. God, I just wish she'd talk to me. You're my own Mother for Christ sake. SPEAK TO ME!

"You know, I saw they had a new flavor of your protein drinks. I got a couple in that flavor for you to try," I began. She said absolutely nothing. "Kiwi Mango… I thought they sounded good anyway."

Still nothing.

"You should let me know how they are, if you want more next time…" I offered.

"Jesus, Jade. Can't you see I'm busy?!" She shouts back at me while giving me a fierce look that says she wants to slap my face off.

"You're always busy!" I argued.

"Because I have a job to do. Do you want me to quit my job and spend all my time talking to _you_ about protein drinks?" The way she says _you_ makes it sound like I'm the last person she would want to talk to about anything. "Then we can go live in a card board box in an alleyway but at least we'll know what the best flavor of protein drink is," she adds. Her bitter sarcasm cuts right though me.

I don't say another word. I grab my keys and run to my car, driving off towards my secret spot. It's this hill in the park near an old elementary school building that isn't used anymore. There's a tree right on the top of the hill that I like to sit under and look out at the view. I can see a lot of Hollywood from this spot and I enjoy watching people down on the streets walking by all of the shops. The second I get to my tree, I drop my bag, sit, and cry.

She's so mean. Can't she see that all I want is for her to give me just a tiny bit of attention? I'm her daughter! Doesn't that mean anything to her? I understand that she has to work, and that she's a single parent, and I'm sure she has her own issues with depression stemming from my Father's death. But I'm still here. I still need her. In fact, I need her now more than I did before.

I want to go back to Tori's. I want her to distract me with her annoying cheeriness about everything. I want her to make me more delicious food. I want her to confess more of her secrets to me through truth or dare that I can tease her with. I want to just be around her. She makes me feel better.

I send her a text message and ask her to meet me tomorrow morning at my house. I want to show her pictures of my dad and then we can hang out.

I stay at my secret spot for a long while. Crying here and there, but mostly just watching the commotion down in the town until I feel better. I finally make it home and go straight up to my room where I shower and go to bed. I fall asleep almost immediately, exhausted from all the crying.

* * *

I wake up around 10 AM. I have an hour before Tori should be here. I get dressed in one of my usual black outfits with boots and brush my hair and teeth. Looking out the window, I see my Mom's car is gone already. I kneel in front of the cabinet underneath the TV and get out the old photo albums. Since Tori is the only person I really talked to about my grievance with him, I wanted to really open up to her fully about it. And that meant showing her pictures of him and our family.

The doorbell rang at about 11:05 AM.

"Come in!" I yelled, hopefully loud enough for her to hear. I hear her open the door slowly and peak just her head in.

"Jade?" She calls out for me.

"Right here Tori," I wave my hand back and forth motioning her over towards me. "Come look at these pictures."

"Aww, I get to see what you look like as a baby?"

Running over excitedly and kneeling down beside me, Tori immediately spots my baby picture from the day I was born. Of course that's what she wants to look at. I snatch it out of her hand and throw it back down on the pile.

"Tori, I want to show you pictures of my Dad, not pictures of me as a wrinkly little cry baby." Nodding her head, she whispers a quiet apology and I shrug it off, handing her a picture of me and my dad standing next to the elephant exhibit at the zoo. "It's my favorite picture. I have another copy of it in a picture frame in my bedroom."

"It's such a nice picture, how old were you?"

"I was 7. At the time, my dad was at a point in his job where he was away a lot on business. He would come home every single time with a new stuffed elephant for me. I'm not sure why he picked elephants but, they became my favorite animal. Then we went on a trip to the zoo this day and I was so excited to see the elephants."

"That's so sweet. I would never picture you as an elephant kind of girl but I love your reason for it."

Next I handed her my Mom and Dad's wedding pictures. Even though I wasn't alive at the time, I love to look at the pictures because you can just see how in love they were. They both look so happy and I just know if he weren't gone, they'd be happily married still. Everything would be different. My mom would still be the loving and caring parent she used to be instead of this bitter and selfish stranger that she is now.

After Tori looked at the wedding pictures I showed her the album of our family pictures. We had them done twice a year, where the three of us would dress up nicely in the fall and go have our pictures taken at a studio, and then dress up casually and have a photographer come take our picture in the Spring while outdoors, right after the trees got all of their leaves back. We have them starting from the year I was born right until the year my dad died. You can see in the last year how sick he was and maybe even the year before. They are the hardest to look at. I started to get upset then and Tori could tell.

"Jade, do you need a hug?" She offered.

Normally I'd tell her to get her head checked if she actually thought I might give her a hug, but I could really use one right now. I want the hug to be from my father, but I know that I'll never have that ever again and so I settle for a hug from the girl I am starting to consider a friend. I already know if I let her, Tori would be a true friend, my best friend; but I'm not quite ready to give her the chance. She crawls over to me and wraps her arms around me. She's kind of hugging me from the side so I can really only hug her arm back, but it's enough to comfort me. After our hug we clean up the pictures and put them away neatly back into the cabinet.

"Want to go get something to eat?" I suggest, seeing as I haven't ate at all yet today.

"Sure, though I don't have too much cash on me today. Do you think we could just go to a diner?"

I could have offered to pay for her but diner food actually sounded appetizing at the moment. I like how you can order breakfast at any time. I could really go for some pancakes which I've been craving ever since eating them at Tori's yesterday.

We went to the diner down the street from Hollywood Arts. It had a pink theme going on which I hated. Pink seats, pink tables, pink walls. Luckily, the food was _amazing_. I ordered pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream on top. So delicious. Tori decided to go with breakfast too, getting an omelet with green peppers, sausage and cheese. Most of our time at the diner was spent in silence. It was a little awkward at first, after we ordered. Neither of us seemed to know what to talk about. Then after our food came, we basically just talked about how good it tasted.

After lunch, we went to the movie theatre. We saw the new James Bond movie Skyfall. Tori offered to let me pick the movie, even noting that she didn't mind if it were a horror film. I decided to be nice and pick an action film, so we could meet in the middle somehow. I actually really enjoy the film and so did she, so I was happy with my choice.

After the movie, it was only almost 5 PM. I didn't want to go home quite yet.

"Want to go to the mall and walk around?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure, I've got no money left but I'll tell you what looks nice!" Tori exclaimed.

"I doubt what you think looks good is the same as what I think looks good," I snorted.

"Do you want me to come or not?"

"Alright, Alright. Sorry."

We spent most of the time just walking through the mall, not actually going into any stores. We eventually went into dELiA*s, a store that I don't particularly like, but noticed Tori desperately wanted to go into the two times that we passed it. I was able to find a nice black and red shirt with music notes on it that made the shape of a heart. It would be okay for me to wear if I had one of my black jackets on over it. Tori found a blue dress that she really wanted. She tried it on just for the hell of it and looked really great in it, so I offered her the money to buy it. At first she declined but I insisted. Who would have thought, Jade West buying Tori Vega a present. She thanked me only a hundred times.

After looking around a couple more stores, we headed back out. The drive back to Tori's to drop her off was actually fun. We sang along with all the songs on the radio. I did a lot of ridiculous voices mostly because I hated almost every song. She giggled away as I changed the lyrics to make them sound evil.

"If you hate the song, then why do you know all the words? HMM?" She challenged.

"Because they are over played everywhere."

"True."

Eventually I pulled into her driveway. We sat in silence for a minute before I spoke.

"Thank you for hanging out with me. It helps me get my mind off things."

"No need to thank me. I had a great day. I'll do this anytime."

"Okay, well… thanks." It became awkward, yet again. I wanted her to leave now. Not in a mean way, but just that I didn't know what else to say.

"I'll see you tomorrow in school. And thank you so much for the dress, I'll get you something next time I have money!"

"You don't have to do that. Consider it a thank you gift for helping me out."

"It's not like I am doing anything worth a reward. I'm hanging out with you because I enjoy it, helping you is just a plus."

"Okay, well… thanks." How many times am I going to have to say this? Just go now please.

"Bye Jade."

"Bye."

* * *

I can't fall asleep. It's 2 AM. I have to be up in 4 and a half hour. My mind is just running, like always. But now it's about something else. Tori promised to help me with my depression, and so far, it seems like she really is trying to. I'll even go as far as admitting that I do feel a little bit better, not having spent the weekend alone and crying. But now I can feel myself getting attached to her, and I don't want that. If I'm going to get that close to someone, it just can't be her. I'm not sure why. It just can't be Tori. Could it?

* * *

**So I did my best to finish the chapter up as best as I could. Sorry if I didn't really go too much into detail with how they spent their day. I really wanted to get this chapter out to you guys and I didn't know if I would be able to work on it more any other time. I've been very busy with finishing up the year. Next week is my last week before summer break. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. :)**


End file.
